Purple Corsets and Satin Gags
by Kodelaine
Summary: Denmark convinces Norway to let the other Nordic nations have a little fun with her. Nordic gangbang with Fem!Norway and Fem!Iceland, contains DenNor, SuFin, NorIce, Dubcon, bondage, yaoi, yuri, het, and that's it I think!


Oops I should be working on requests but I really wanted to do this haha. I felt like doing some type of Nordic gangbang since I've never seen one before, I hope you all enjoy it!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

She didn't really know _why_ she agreed to this, this was so _against_ what she wanted, oh so much, but she couldn't help it, the Dane _continuously_ asking her, sitting next to her at meetings and resting his hand on her leg, frustrating even more. She was currently tied up on said mans bed, the others staring down at her, a mixture of lust and hunger in their eyes.

The Nordic nation groaned softly, the rope chaffing her wrists which were currently bound behind her back, her legs spread and tied together, preventing her from outstretching them. She was dressed up in a purple corset, a black bow at the top, lines of silk thread attaching to a collar around her neck. She flushed, looking away at her sister nations eyes trailing up and down her body. "Who first?" Denmark spoke, turning to look at the others. Currently standing in front of the Nordic woman were Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and of course, Denmark.

"I don't want to... I just want to watch." Sweden said, his stern look deterring anyone from questioning his actions as he backed away slightly, leaning against the wall. Finland flushed, staring down at the bound Norwegian, who would have spoken if it weren't for the gag tied around her mouth. "I-I don't want to do very much, I-I just want her to..." The Finnish nation trailed off, his cheeks a dark red. Denmark rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at him. "Oh just _say it._"

Finland bit his lower lip, glancing at the Dane. "I-I just want a blowjob I guess." He muttered out, glancing back at Sweden who stared at him with his usual expression. Denmark smirked, turning his attention back to the Norwegian, who was still struggling to get out of her bound position on the bed. "I'll fuck her, then." He said, causing her to stare up at him, cheeks dusting a light red and brows scrunching together. "_M-mmhm_!" She protested from behind her gag, her words muffled by the silky purple fabric. "I think that i'll just play with her tits." The Icelandic woman spoke up, smirking slightly at the bound Nord, who in turn blushed and looked away.

"_Well._" Denmark said, plopping down onto the bed next to Norway. "My turn." He breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver and turn away, staring down at the bed. Sweden flushed, his cock pressing up against his pants as he watched the others, slowly reaching down to palm himself through his jeans. Norway groaned as the Dane attacked her neck, kissing and nipping all over, hands reaching in front to grab at her breasts.

Finland bit his lip, groaning and stroking himself through his pants, staring down at the other two nations as the Dane continued nipping and licking at the pale skin of her neck. Denmark smirked, reaching up to tug at her stray strand of hair, causing her to lean back, letting out a shuddering breath and bucking her hips. "...Mhmm." She murmured, eyes slipping shut. Sweden watched the group intently, undoing his pants and giving his cock a slow pump, moaning softly.

Denmark slowly trailed his hands down her waist, slipping them in between her inner thighs and smiling, resting his head on her shoulder to watch himself work. She shivered at his cold hands, pulling against the rope. He chuckled, letting out a warm breath against her ear. "You're getting wet from this..? I thought you said you wouldn't enjoy this?" He purred into her ear, the woman in turn shuddering at his hot breath ghosting her ear.

Iceland stared down at the others, rubbing her legs together and biting her lip, staring down at the Norwegians pert breasts. The Dane lightly trailed his finger over the blonde nations clothed clit, eliciting a slight moan and shiver. He reached down, unzipping his pants, revealing the large tent in his boxers. He pressed himself against Norways back, groaning softly into her ear. "How do you want me to enter you..?" He breathed, reaching down to pull her underwear to the side. She flushed, looking away and huffing.

By now the Finnish nation was fully hard, slowly pumping his dripping erection and staring down at his friends on the bed. The Dane chuckled, glancing up at Iceland and winking, looking down at the area in front of Norway. Iceland nodded, smirking and crawling in front of Norway, wrapping her legs around her hips, pulling her down onto her chest. "Oh sister, you're so... Cute, like this." She mused, causing said nation to glare at her before looking away, gasping slightly as the woman under her began fondling her breasts.

The Dane took this chance to tug her panties down, causing her to gasp and glance back at him, groaning. He smirked, slipping two fingers into her already soaking wet heat. She jumped, closing her eyes and groaning, flushing as she felt something hot and wet poking her face. "_S-suck._" Finland demanded, staring down at the Norwegian, his cock now fully hard and dripping a bit of precum. Iceland giggled, undoing Norways gag. Before she could retort The Finnish mans member was being forced into her mouth, his hands entangling into her hair.

She gagged slightly, yelping as the Dane started thrusting his fingers in and out of her entrance, causing her to moan. Finland bit his lower lip at the vibration of her moan, gasping and slowly pulling out, thrusting back in quickly. "C-come on Norge, I know you can blow me so just _d-do_ it..." He muttered out, groaning. She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly and shuddering as Denmark pulled his fingers from her. She licked along the underside of Finlands shaft, groaning and pressing the flat of her tongue against his slit, causing him to moan loudly.

Finlands eyes shot open as he felt someone yank down his trousers, two cold, lubricated fingers pressing at his entrance. He glanced back, face flushing as he saw the tall Swedish nation looking down at him, cheeks tinted a light red. "S-Sweden what are y-you..?" He muttered, groaning as the Norwegian grazed her teeth over the head of his cock gently. "I-I can't help it anymore..." He muttered, pressing two fingers into the Finnish mans ass, groaning at the tightness.

Denmark blushed slightly, rubbing his cock up and down against the Norwegians dripping slit, glancing down at the Icelandic nation who was suckling on Norways breasts, reaching down to pleasure herself. He groaned as he pushed the tip of his erection into the Nord, causing her to jerk forward slightly, groaning and shoving Finlands cock further into her mouth, easing his pain slightly as the Swede stretched him, now thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside of the Fin.

Sweden groaned, pulling his hand from Finland and squirting a dollop of lube into his hand, rubbing it over his cock and pressing it against the other mans hole. Finland shivered at Swedens touch, groaning and rubbing against the Swedes cock. Sweden groaned softly, nuzzling into the Finnish mans hair and pressing the tip of his member into him with a sigh. Finland moaned as the Nord continued sucking his length, gagging occasionally and moaning as the Dane thrusted in and out of her, the Icelandic woman still touching her breasts and kissing her neck.

Denmark grunted as the woman under him tightened up, moaning loudly as his thick member slipped in and out of her sex. He growled against her neck, grabbing her hair and tugging it, paying _extra_ attention to her hair curl as he bit down onto her neck, holding her against the bed as he continued pumping in and out of her. "N-Norge, i'm so_ close..._" He breathed, the girl moaning loudly around the Fins cock, which was now being pulled in and out of her mouth as Sweden thrusted back and forth.

Finland was the first to cum, Swedens cock grinding and pounding into his prostate and the feel of the Norwegians mouth suckling on his cock sending him over the edge, his cum splattering into said woman's mouth, causing her to gag slightly as she tried to swallow it all. Iceland groaned from under the Nord, her fingers circling her own clit, one hand still squeezing Norways breasts. Norway bucked forward, grinding against Iceland and finally sending them both over the edge, Norway panting and moaning as the Dane continued thrusting in and out of her roughly, pressing her against the panting Icelandic woman.

"N-Norway!" Denmark hissed into her ear, finally finishing with a loud gasp as he pulled from the Norwegian, splattering his cum against her ass and groaning. She panted, slowly sitting up to look around, her cheeks flushed a deep red and eyes half lidded. Sweden groaned softly, pulling from the Finnish nation and hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek gently. "D-did you cum?" Finland quietly asked the Swede, who blushed and nodded, looking away. The Finn leaned up, giving Sweden a quick peck on the lips.

Denmark smiled up at the two other men, looking around at everyones satisfied faces, some still staring up at the ceiling in a daze. He blushed as Norway leaned into his chest, closing her eyes and leaning up, giving him a kiss on the chin before pulling away. He smiled shyly, leaning down and resting his head in her hair, sighing in content. "We should do this more often." Iceland spoke up, smiling at the others. They all agreed, chuckling and smiling down at her.

Eventually Sweden and Finland had left, going back to the hotel to no doubt continue fawning over one another. Iceland also left, giving the other two a quick kiss goodbye and getting dressed, grabbing her purse and leaving the Dane in his room alone with the Nord. After laying silently for a few minutes, Norway let out a sigh. "_Denmark..?_" She asked softly, glancing up at him. "_Hm?_" He muttered, glancing down at her curiously. "I... _I love you._" She muttered, nuzzling against his chest. He smiled, pulling the blanket up over their bodies. "I love you too, _Norge._"


End file.
